onceuponatime_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda
Hilda, also known as the Blind Witch, is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Chilton Crane. History Season 6 The Final Battle: Part 1 Hilda and the Coven of the Eight chase Henry Mills through the woods. He finds his daughter, Lucy, and tells her to run and keep the storybook safe. As she leaves, the Coven bursts through the doors and close in on him. Season 7 The Eighth Witch Hilda, the Blind Witch, is a member of the Coven of the Eight. At the birthday party of Lucy Mills, the Blind Witch and the Coven of the Eight crash the party and rescue their fellow Coven member, Drizella, who had been turned into a statue. Together, the Coven breaks the unbreakable blood magic placed onto Drizella by Lady Tremaine, much to the shock of the heroes. Later, the Blind Witch and the Coven are at their lair, preparing to cast the Dark Curse. As the heroes try to stop them, they reveal that one of the hooded figures is actually Henry Mills, whom they have tied up and poisoned. With this leverage, they force Regina Mills to join them in casting the Dark Curse, by providing the eighth ingredient needed. After they succeed, the Blind Witch and the others are taken to Hyperion Heights, where the Blind Witch assumes the identity of Hilda Braeburn, a baker. A Taste of the Heights Rogers and Weaver visit Hilda's Bakery, as they investigate Andrea Sage's death. They ask Hilda if she remembers seeing Andrea on the morning of her death, and Hilda says that she remembers her coming in, but didn't see her, as she reveals her blind state to them. Rogers apologizes and they question her about Andrea, to which Hilda reveals that Andrea had came in to get her usual Teacake and give her her test results in person. She then says that Andrea was a dear, and that she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her, but tells them that she won't be much help in their investigation and they should talk to the butcher next door. As they prepare to leave, Hilda offers them a Gingerbread, to which Weaver notices that she is a member of the Coven of the Eight, after he sees the Coven tattoo on her wrist. Later, Hilda is attacked by the Candy Killer, but survives. Chosen In Oz, Hilda kidnaps Hansel and Gretel and locks them in cages in her Gingerbread House, where she forces them to eat her food, preparing them for her full moon feast, when she plans to eat them. Suddenly, the Wicked Witch of the West arrives and threatens Hilda to leave Oz, throwing her across the room. However, Hilda quickly regains her strength and throws the Wicked Witch from her home. Later, the Wicked Witch returns to the Gingerbread House, where Hilda is outside sweeping. Hilda jumps across the path leading to her house with a giant candy cane and threatens the Wicked Witch with it, only for the Wicked Witch to steal Hilda's sight. Hilda then becomes known as the Blind Witch. The Wicked Witch enters the house to rescue the children, only to find that they are gone. Appearances Season 6 (1/22) *The Final Battle: Part 1 Season 7 (4/22) *The Eighth Witch *A Taste of the Heights *Knightfall *Chosen Notes *Hilda is based on the Witch from the fairytale, "Hansel and Gretel". Gallery CovenFive7x10.png CovenBreaksMagic7x10.png CovenOfTheEighth7x10.png CovenAbove7x10.png Hilda7x12.png HildaSmiles7x12.png HildaDead7x13.png Hilda7x17.png HildaThreatens7x17.png BlindWitch7x17.png Category:Characters